


I still love you.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Healthy Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad things happens, demasiado corto, es algo sad, louis hace llorar a harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que cuando te rompen el corazón no sabes jamás la manera en como lo harán. Harry y Louis tienen un relación disfuncional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still love you.

Por que cuando te rompen el corazón no sabes jamás la manera en como lo harán.

-

Harry y Louis son así algo como una pareja disfuncional.

Podría decirse que es más sano tomar 10 vasos de coca-cola al día que tener una relación como la de ellos.

Louis tiende a ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. El resto, tiene ser un adorable idiota. Y Harry cree que esa faceta le gusta más.

Harry suele callarse todo cuando Louis está siendo un idiota, por que sabe que si le reclama algo, Louis tomará su sábana y su almohada y se irá de la habitación. Y Harry no puede lidiar con no tener el calor de su cuerpo en las noches.

-

Louis no lo sabe, pero está lastimando a Harry.

Harry no lo sabe, pero están siendo las víctimas de una relación disfuncional.

-

—¿Has visto a Louis? –le preguntó a Niall entrando al living para verificar si su novio estaba ahí.

—Ahm bueno él y Zayn... están, e-ellos salieron en la camioneta un rato

Niall sabía, Liam sabía, Zayn sabía. Inclusive Gemma lo sabía.

Harry también, o al menos quería creer que no. Se negaba o se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Lo que sucedía aquí era que tanto Louis como Zayn, después de cada show, o de un simplemente cuando deseaban, tomaban la camioneta, y se perdían por un tiempo, solo ellos dos para fumarse algunos porros, o algo.

Zayn había sido el primero en comenzar con toda esta mierda de drogarse. Después Louis había sentido curiosidad de saber que se sentía, y que mejor compañía que la de Zayn para hacerlo.

Niall y Liam sólo fumaban, y eso era casi nunca, Harry solo lo había probado una vez, y eso fue por que descubrió a Louis hacerlo en su habitación que compartían en el hotel.

Él le había dicho "Oh vamos bebé, sólo... sólo pruébalo" mientras hacía que Harry se sentara en sus piernas y le acercaba el porro a las manos para que lo tomase.

"No Lou, deja eso, ven, vamos a acostarnos" le había contestado, tratando se levantarse, pero Louis lo había tomado con tanta brutalidad de las muñecas evitando su salida, "Harry. Sólo pruébalo, joder, no seas marica".

Okay, eso había sido muy fuerte de su parte, pensó Harry, pero él sabe muy bien que no quería que Louis se enojara más con él, así que lo hizo, lo probó.

Después de eso Louis no había dicho nada más.

Harry se había acostado en la cama, mientras abrazaba a la almohada y veía a Louis terminar esa cosa. Se había aguantado las ganas de llorar aunque sus ojos estaban más que inundados de lágrimas a punto de correr.

Louis se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, y se recostó ya agotado, dándole la espalada a un muy triste Harry.

Harry se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás y le dio un dulce beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Sus lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer.

-

\--------

-

—Lou, bebé... crees... ¿crees que podrías no hacerlo dentro de la habitación?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, tú sabes, no me agrada el olor que queda impregnado cada vez que lo haces.

—Sí bueno, si tanto detestas el olor ¿Por qué no sales tú de la habitación?, anda a ver el partido con Niall o no sé.

Harry bajó la mirada a sus temblorosas manos.

Diablos, le dolia. Le dolia muchísimo cuando Louis le hablaba así, pero no es como si fuera a decirle algo de vuelta.

—N-no no, está bien cielo, yo ammh, creo que esperaré aquí. ¿Aún iremos a cenar?

—Joder Harry, es tarde, Paul ya se fue, y sabes que nadie más puede llevarnos, además hay un maldito servicio a la habitación ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por querer salir y ce-

—Hoy es 22.

—¿Qu-

—Fe-febrero 22...

Louis quería golpearse la cabeza hasta desangrar y morir. En serio quería hacer eso.

22\. Puto 22 de Febrero, su aniversario era hoy y él lo había olvidado.

No lo había olvidado realmente, no podía recordar muchas cosas en ese estado.

—Oh bebé.. yo, mierda Harry yo, lo siento amor

—Está bien, podemos hacer otra cosa mañana, si quieres...

—Dios, lo lamento mucho Harry, ugh, ven

Louis atrajo a Harry hacia el para abrazarlo, se odiaba tanto en esos momentos. Es como si los sollozos de Harry en su cuello fueran como mágicos por que apenas pudo escucharlos y sentirlo el efecto de esa mierda se quitó, y Louis pudo ser golpeado por la inmensa culpa.

Era el por novio de la historia, lo sabía, pero no iba a separarse de Harry, no iba a dejar que.. no, no podía permitir que alguien más tenga el amor de Harry. Él lo amaba con todo su ser, inclusive si no notaba que lo estaba lastimando, él lo amaba, él sabe que lo ama.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados. Louis durmió con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que termino knockeandolo en la cama mientras su brazo sostenía a un frágil Harry llorando en su pecho.

-  
\----------

-

Harry recuerda cuando empezó todo.

Y me refiero a TODO, recuerda cuando hizo la audición, incluso recuerda las audiciones de los cinco. Recuerda cuando lo vio por primera vez, y como le amó desde el inicio.

Recuerda cuando empezaron, cuando se besaron por primera vez, recuerda incluso cuando lo hicieron por primera vez. Maravilloso, hermoso, y con mucho, mucho amor.

Y también recuerda cuando lo obligó por primera vez.

—Vamos Harry... quítatelo

Louis no dejaba de repartir besos por todo su cuello, y rostro. Lo tocaba por todas partes y le repetía que lo amaba mucho, intentaba sacarle el pantalón a Harry, pero Harry muy lejos de sentirse excitado, sentía temor.

Harry sabía lo que es una violación, ¿quién no lo sabe?, tratamos de evitarlo día con día.

Pero Louis, después de unos buenos toques y algo de alcohol, no sabe lo que es.

—No Louis, basta, me- me estás lastimando...

—No lo hago, vamos Harry, ayúdame, ¿sientes lo dura que está? Es por ti cielo.

Louis se restregaba contra Harry y lo hacía con tanta fuerza que empezaba a doler.

Harry creyó que en cualquier momento se rendiría, y Louis le follaría, de no ser en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un agitado Liam, acompañado de Zayn y un muy asustado Niall entraban a la habitación.

Liam y Zayn jalaron a Louis con tanta fuerza que terminaron los tres tirados en el suelo, Liam estaba muy molesto, podía notarse a kilómetros. Zayn estaba más en shock que molesto.

Los tres chicos habían visto cuando Louis llegó y subió a la habitación casi corriendo, pero habían no querido hacer nada, se había fiado de que Louis no haría nada estúpido.

—¿¡Pero que sucede contigo pedazo de idiota?! ¿¡Estás acaso consiente de lo que- dios Louis! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! ¡No tenías por que!

Liam le gritaba con tanta furia.

Zayn claramente había preferido no fumarse nada ese día, aun cuando Louis le propuso hacerlo un rato. Agradecía no haberlo hecho.

Niall había escuchado el llanto de Harry y se alarmó al instante, haciendo que los otros dos se alarmasen igual. Y es que llegando a la habitación notaron que le habían puesto el cerrojo, y los sollozos de Harry eran más fuertes detrás de esa puerta.

Harry ni siquiera había notado cuando empezó a llorar, solo sabia que estaba haciendo en ese momento en los brazos de Niall, mientras este intentaba taparle la vista para que no vea lo que sucedía en el piso fuera de la cama.

-

\--------

-

Después de aquel incidente, después de que a Louis se le pasaron los efectos, los cinco habían tomado la decisión de no contarle nada a Cal, o a Paul, sabían que tomarían otra clase de medidas.

Al final, Harry terminó abrazando a Louis, y diciendo que no importaba, que no fue a propósito lo que hizo, que aún lo amaba.

 

Y esa fué la gota que derramó el vaso.

 

-  
\--------

-

Louis supo, entendió, después de eso que ellos tenían una relación disfuncional, y se odió, se odió más de lo que ya lo hacía, de odió por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su amado, y se prometió que jamás lo haría de nuevo.

Entendió que ambos se lastimaban, y que eso tenía que parar.

No iban a terminar, ellos podían superar todo, eran pareja desde hace mucho, y Louis amaba a Harry más que a su propia vida.

Pero claro estaba que ambos necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas, que si Louis continuaba más tiempo en la vida de Harry terminaría quebrándolo.

Por eso se fue.

No aviso ni siquiera que lo haría, solo tomó un descanso, visitó a su familia, se concentro en algo que no fuera Harry, en algo que no le recordara lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando, y que le ayudara a entender que Harry y él se amaban, que Harry siempre le amó.

-

Harry estaría bien, Louis lo sabe, sabe que estaría bien por que él no estaría por un tiempo rompiéndole el corazón. Sabe que estará bien por que tendrá personas a su alrededor. Sobre todo por la primera razón.

Por que cuando Louis regresara, le haría el amor a Harry, en sus cinco sentidos, le haría saber lo mucho que lo ama, que lo adoraba, y que lo sentía, haría todo lo posible por mejorar su relación, por que Harry ya no llore más a su lado, lo cuidaría, y dejaría de hacer las estupideces que hace para darle lo mejor.

Por que Harry lo sigue amando.

Y todos saben eso.

 

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> De ninguna manera creo que esto haya pasado en la vida real, esto está muuuy lejos de ser algo que haya remotamente sucedido.


End file.
